


某天，狐狸感到无聊

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	某天，狐狸感到无聊

从诊所回来的路上，北信介的左边胳膊发麻。他知道打狂犬疫苗很痛，据说有人还会因此发烧，此前北认为这是危言耸听，然而“据说”一旦变成切身体会，它就不再无足轻重。北胳膊上的针孔因疼痛忽大忽小，小的时候它是皮肤上的一个漆黑的点，在皮肤之下形成细长冰锥扎穿血管；大的时候它从左臂上方一路狂奔至右手大拇指与食指的连接处，在这里，北拥有长达一公分的伤口，他在今天上午被袭击。伤口不是沟壑，就是一道浅表裂痕，即使如此，皮肤破裂的地方散发撕裂的辣，鲜血汩汩外流，染红创造伤口的凶手的利齿。

咬伤他的狐狸是atsumu，这并不常见。所有志愿者无一例外不称赞atsumu，它是s保护区公认的明星，这缘于它的个性。它热衷讨好人类，审时度势，见风使舵，保护区的野性规则被它抛之脑后，北感叹好在动物不需要尊严，生存大于一切。atsumu是信奉生存的产物，它的友好来自志愿者给予的饵料，它在饥肠辘辘时展现它被驯服的模样，它翻滚在地，露出肚皮，舌头弯曲舔黑色鼻子，声带发抖产生震动，它变成一条让人喜爱的狗。志愿者对它早已放松警惕，在北信介来s区的第一天，他们告诉北信介，与其当心atsumu，不如提防它的兄弟，它叫osamu。他们伸手指向树下盘踞的红色狐狸，北眯起眼睛，到目前为止他没有看出atsumu与osamu的任何区别，但志愿者说，osamu不近人情，它保有强烈野性，咬人的可能性很高。

北问，有人被osamu袭击过吗？志愿者摇头。为了避免这种情况，我们一般不会主动接近它。事实上，接近动物本来就不被允许，不过atsumu是特例，他主动前来，没人逼迫它。志愿者告诫北，叮嘱他尽快分清动物的区别。否则你会受伤。他们这么说。

北端详手中的白色绷带一圈一圈缠绕进袖子掩盖下看不见的地方，他想他是否失败了。

在他接手志愿者工作后，他负责每天固定时间的食物发放，他开车进入保护区，根据规定定点放下活着的与死去的老鼠与鸡。他把车开进传闻中atsumu活动的地方，狐狸果然朝他奔来。它有通红的毛发，巨大的尾巴，漆黑的四肢与棕黄的眼睛，它的身体细长，它的动态是灵活的曲线。线段在北信介面前戛然而止，它一圈一圈缠绕他，狐狸在北脚下旋转，北迅速将手中的活物抛向距离他几米外的草地，狐狸离开了北。北弯腰拍掉胶质靴子上附着的红色毛发，他想，这是atsumu。

他抬头观望atsumu的行动。上蹿下跳的母鸡羽毛抖落进杂草丛生，atsumu跟随它上蹿下跳，线条彻底从北信介身上抽走，它变得更细，成为武器，atsumu熟练使用它，母鸡被笼罩成茧中蚕蛹，atsumu张嘴，母鸡被线段切割，它发出最后呜咽。它死了，表演结束了。狐狸心满意足，它咬准母鸡的脖子，拖拽它戛然而止的呼吸，它跑进水杉树丛。atsumu不见了，北将汽车开往下一个地方。

这样的行动在北的生活中重复。他亲眼见证atsumu矫健的线条在他面前变粗，在猎物面前变细。线条变了又变，一个月过去了，聪明的atsumu认识了全新面孔，它继续对北放下原本就所剩无几的戒备，它开始展露肚皮，它的意思是，我现在是条狗，而人类总会爱抚摸狗的毛发。北如它所愿，他蹲下来伸手，他摸爪子，摸脚掌，摸白色胸口，摸巨大尾巴。atsumu不知足，它弯曲成一个足以咬住自己尾巴的圆，这让它能接近北的手，它伸出灵活舌头开始舔了。它在示好，这很明显，北被告知过，atsumu喜欢人类的手，这让它感到亲密，它会舔，也会咬，但无需担心，它不会真正痛下杀手，这是它玩乐的一种方式，在这里，所有的志愿者都经历狐狸口水的洗礼，这像场欢迎仪式，这表示你被这片区域的领主真正接纳。于是北信介顺从地看着atsumu快活地赠予他唾液，它的舌头在北的食指上绕了个圈，北得以看清雪白的牙像冰锥。他用大拇指拨开atsumu上嘴唇黑色的皮，当他想进一步仔细端详，他听见身后草地的响动，他警惕回头。

另一只狐狸躲藏在草中。它有通红的毛发，巨大的尾巴，漆黑的四肢与棕黄的眼睛，它的身体同样细长，它也拥有无形的灵活的线。从外表来看，它是atsumu的复刻。北恍然大悟，osamu来了。这表示自己该走了。

osamu是保持野性的osamu，它一定会用应对猎物的细线应对北信介。为了避免受伤，也为了避免保护区没有必要的恐慌，北认为现在是离开的最佳时机。他发动汽车引擎扬长而去，离开前他端详后视镜，osamu接近atsumu，atsumu却把它摁倒在地，它好像踩在osamu身上，北只能看见纠缠的尾巴。atsumu的尾巴始终覆盖osamu，高耸的草垛因动物的扭打簌簌作响，北不知道缠斗会持续多久，因为汽车拐了个弯。拐弯后，北最后一次回头，狐狸的尾巴调转了方向，osamu终于占领上风。

第二个月开始了。北照常来到兄弟的居所。来迎接他的依然是atsumu，它动作迅速，它依然是漂亮的红色曲线。它跑向北信介，在几米之外，它停了下来。北看着它的停顿，他扔出母鸡，atsumu跳往空中，闭着眼睛撕裂猎物的动脉。

下一天，它再次跑来，它在北面前转了两个圈。下一天，它转了三圈，再下一天，是四圈，再下一天，是北的脚，再下一天，它躺了下来。北看着atsumu的前爪在胸口簇拥的白色毛发中弯曲，他用哄骗的语气发出人类无法理解的拟声词，他用脚尖摩擦atsumu的肚子，atsumu满意地转身，给北信介留下胶制鞋面独有的黑色反光。

北看着停止行动的atsumu，他拿出车上的母鸡，活物在手中挣扎，爪子划破眼前空气，它不停叫唤，企图激发北的恻隐之心。北妥协了，他在刚才突然发现活物的难缠，他放下嚎叫的母鸡，换下冰冷的死亡的肉。他把冷冻肉丢在脚边，atsumu毫不顾忌地张嘴吞没半块鸡肉，北知道剩下的半块属于它的兄弟，他等待atsumu咬住鸡肉跑向水杉，但它一动不动。

北想了想，他模仿过去的姿态，蹲下去凝视atsumu。他不打算继续抚摸狐狸，这本来就违反规定，规定不该因atsumu的特殊而不复存在，但atsumu已经被区别对待了。于是北信介伸手，他抚摸距离狐狸嘴巴最远的尾椎骨，但他忘了狐狸可以把自己绕成一个圈，atsumu和往常一样，它伸舌头舔北。北彻底明白狐狸本就习惯以咬住物体作为情感宣泄，不管咬人者是谁，被咬者是谁。这是他在昨天晚上从互联网得知的消息，他在当时将信将疑，但现在他笃定了。

含有倒刺的舌头在北的右手环绕，从大拇指到食指到手背，atsumu仔细观光，北耐心等待发泄从开始到结束，他双眼出神凝望狐狸身后的生活区域，广袤的杂草包围装满活水的湖面，巨大的杉树投射一大块完整阴影，太阳与月亮交替轮回，在湖面留下相同的反面。

atsumu完成了它的动作，它准备收回舌头，北信介抓住了它。他旋转手腕，他的手掌面对atsumu的上颚，他弯曲手指，摸到与舌头类似的崎岖。动物的构造很特别，动物的行踪也很特别，北以为动物心中只有生存，但当他接触动物，他明白动物也有玩乐。享受玩乐的动物也许会享受其他情感。北的手指在atsumu的嘴巴里绕了一圈，他轻松躲过一切锋利的冰锥全身而退。他捡起散落在地上的半块鸡肉，它被丢进汽车箱体，嚎叫的母鸡无法逃脱死亡命运，北再一次抓住了它。他用左手掏出裤腿口袋中用来防身的刀具，打开刀鞘用刀峰阻断母鸡咆哮的传播，鲜血从动脉喷涌，血淋淋的北赠送狐狸血淋淋的礼物。

把它带给你的兄弟。北说，它喜欢追逐羽毛。

他并不认为狐狸听得懂人类语言，他们只能听懂人类语气，可惜北信介的语气从来平淡而沉稳，情绪无法从中泄露，难以抓住任何端倪。其他的志愿者无法理解北信介，聪明的狐狸也在所难免。atsumu听不懂北，但他明白死去的母鸡代表的含义，它跳起来从北的手里夺取轻而易举的猎物，当它张嘴，北在日光下亲眼所见他刚才忽略的尖牙。

atsumu离开了，它跑向水杉的反方向，在湖边，它与兄弟汇合。北想，这一片区域都是狐狸的领地，它们不可能总呆在同样的地方。

第二天，北从驾驶座走出，他猜想今天谁会来迎接他。他凝视眼前漂亮的动态曲线，原来是好脾气的明星atsumu。它在转圈，翻滚，它总能让人类放松警惕。北轻松了下来，他抓起活着的猎物。在北准备抛出尖叫的母鸡时，atsumu奋力跳跃，北想，atsumu彻底与自己相识，因此毫无分寸，它的蹦跳比过去更加难以捉摸，它在展现古怪的野性，这种展现北见过，在它向osamu施压时展露无疑，但现在，它居然在用野性对付北信介。北警惕地后退，然而已经来不及了，他跑不赢闪电，其实他并不打算跑，从他决定违反规定，接近不该接近的所谓好脾气的野生动物，他注定面对这样的结局。脾气的好坏来自人类的定义，狐狸什么也不明白，它明白可以入口的白食，也明白占领领地的威胁。领主对北的入侵感到愤怒，它用尖牙划裂北信介。北信介带着右手剧烈疼痛的红返回保护区驻点，他说，是我的错，是我主动接近atsumu。据点的志愿者惊愕不已，他们纠正北信介，你弄错了狐狸的名字，atsumu热爱人类的接近，也许咬伤你的是osamu，但你无法分清。北的血液不断下落，大拇指与食指之间形成红色的湖泊，湖面能反射一切。北点了点头，在他被送往医院前，他充满歉意地将他的解释重复了一遍：“是我的错，是我主动接近osamu。”

当天晚上，北信介发烧了。他知道是狂犬疫苗的副作用，这表示抗体在身体中产生。这个过程带来的结果是好的，但过程是不好的。北张开滚烫的眼皮，沉重的呼吸想风箱，他被自己吵醒，再也无法入睡。

窗外的月亮穿透没有拉上窗帘的开口，风从广阔野生地带吹进人类建造的保护区据点，腥味笼罩热浪滚滚的额头，天花板上的阴影被拉长，北在混沌中麻木地发呆。在夜晚，他的听觉变灵敏，视力的模糊被取代，声音成为判断标准，他艰难地转头看向声音的来源，它从窗户的围栏转为摆放在桌上纸笔的掉落，无知的闯入者不怜惜记录思想涌动的媒介，北幻想他会看见碎裂的纸张与损坏的笔芯，黑色蓝色红色的线条尴尬地在地板留下崎岖的划痕，一切变得一团糟。

糟糕的混乱不是北信介亟待解决的问题，它是天亮后的问题，现在他需要面对闯入的小偷，可他太累了，他抬不起沉重的身体，他的白细胞在皮肤掩盖下攻击身体中的病毒，病毒死亡白细胞也在死亡，北信介忙于应对逐一而来的小型死亡，他难以抽身。他发出剧烈的咳嗽，喉管发出蜂鸣。闯入者听见了打碎沉默的响动，它一定吓坏了，北听见清晰的碎裂，这次下落的是桌上的水杯。

水会沾湿碎裂纸张，也会沾湿一些毛发，北感受到了水的温度，因为闯入者跑向了床，它把湿漉漉带进床单、被子与北信介的睡衣，它凑得很近，它做足暴露的准备，北听见它的呼吸，闻到它的腥味，感受扑面而来的它的呼气，他终于看见发光的棕黄眼睛。是狐狸来了。

北认识这双眼睛，从他来到保护区的第二周，他就熟悉所有的狐狸眼睛，所以他不会认错，即使这一群熟悉的动物中还有一对兄弟让他的辨认难上加难，可北依然能准确地辨认它们。虽然现在的北处于又冷又热的高烧，可他知道来到房间里的是osamu。

atsumu不会来保护区的据点，它的食物不在这里，它没有光顾多余地点的必要。它看似仁慈，实则没有仁慈，它的仁慈来自于自己与它保护的兄弟，被它保护着的兄弟却做出了相反的举动。北模模糊糊地想，他居然赋予狐狸兄弟一段自我编造的故事，他高烧不退，才属于让动物拥有人格，但只有这样才能让一切说得通，为什么狐狸来到人的居所，为什么狐狸打翻纸笔，为什么狐狸带着浑身的湿漉漉馈赠人类全新的湿漉漉——osamu在舔他。它避开受伤的部分，它舔北的手腕，接着是脖子，再到脸。北暴露在外的地方被osamu占领。最终它返回最初的位置，他环绕绷带，一圈一圈抚慰北的手腕。

北用了点力，他抽走右手。他想说点什么，他模糊地说，我不痛，你什么也没做错。他为什么要与一只狐狸对话，佯装它的行为是对同伴的羞愧，并对自己展现同情与歉意。北想，一定是高烧给予他的诡异梦境，让他似乎真正远离人类社会，接近淳朴的动物法则。既然是梦，他无需顾忌，这里是自己的领地，真正的领地，幻想的osamu是北的osamu，它的行为与它无关，它的起点是地上的纸与笔创造的诡异划痕，终点是梦境消亡。

于是北信介又重又轻，他的沉重来自白细胞的死亡，他的轻灵来自思维幻象。他飘在空中，osamu环绕它，它的巨大尾巴扫过北的脸，它的四肢退下北的衣物，北的身体只剩右手的绷带，那是不可毁灭的证据，是狐狸兄弟的错误。北赤身裸体，变成火芯，点燃床单，外焰是osamu，它攀附在上。它的目的是把它的认同赠予全部的北信介，因此北的障碍被消解，它得以用唾液把北包围。

北在发烫，osamu的舌头也烫，像凹凸不平的铁块从窖中取出，它是失败制品，被淘汰丢弃，用来应付同样的不完整。它的舌头布满倒刺，北认为他会北划伤，可他似乎又没有，狐狸的倒刺也是软的，狐狸失去牙齿，狐狸为什么要抛弃野性。也许自以为是的梦里，北早已认同了狐狸，他的认同来自自我罪状的开脱，他是接近动物的人，而他幻想是动物接近他。

osamu彻底接近他，比北想象地要果断。它彻底人格化，它开始舔北的毛发，这是人类尚且保留本能的地方，也是本能的开始。osamu的舌头派上用场，它轻松就能保住北信介的热量来源，它是亟待爆发的火山，火山口被堵住，白牙是火山的威胁，北激动而害怕，难以控制的情感让他在床上弯曲，他的头挤进枕头，他的腰向上高耸，它变成低矮山脉，狐狸盘踞其上。

他想喘气，高烧压抑他，osamu也压抑他。osamu就在北赤裸的肚子上，它的尾巴轻松地在北眼前摇晃，它的嘴巴同样轻松地在北身体下摇晃，北再也无法忍受，这场梦真实强烈，春梦似乎永远真实强烈，像很多唾手可得的实在，比如房间的墙壁，保护区内的泥土，汽车中装载的活禽。

北的眼睛更模糊了，滚烫的眼皮融合滚烫的眼泪，泪水从脸上滑落，掉进尾巴的容貌。尾巴被打湿了，正如北的身体被打湿了。湿漉漉的人与湿漉漉的动物与湿漉漉的梦，还有巨大的湿漉漉的尾巴与湿漉漉的舌头与湿漉漉的高潮。北射了出来，白色液体喷涌至白色尖牙，他想起人类的牙齿也是白色，他决定在梦的结尾模仿狐狸的行动，他同样张大嘴巴咬住巨大的尾巴。尾巴中残留的灰尘、泥土、湖水、猎物的血液、兄弟的气味全部喷涌进北的口腔，他无法忍受，匆匆晕了过去。漆黑的眼皮结束了巨大的窗户，窗外的月亮与水杉，以及湖泊与阔叶的倒影，北终于一无所知。

当月亮消失，太阳升起，北信介醒了过来，环绕他的是伤痕累累的尾巴，和一嘴难缠的毛。狐狸居然还在他的床上，他本以为天亮了，他的梦会在黎明随高烧蒸发，结果蒸发的只有温度，狐狸盘踞在床，赤/裸的北与它面面相觑。

他抬手擦掉额头汗珠，汗水染湿手中绷带，他竟然忘记他受伤的手，白色绷带颜色变深，是汗，也是用力时伤口的二次开裂。他的伤口又开始痛，他知道这是警告，他不该接近狐狸，真正的一视同仁绝对不是接近，而是远离。他冷眼旁观面前的罪魁祸首，他决定真正让出自己的位置，以沉默取代表达，退出动物的斗争，归还兄弟之间本该拥有的平衡。他想，他应该驱赶眼前的动物，但他不能再继续将自己的气味留给它，北信介想充当施舍者，可他现在是破坏者了。他低头看了看自己的右手，他一厢情愿地想，好在我付出了代价。

北信介意识到他并没有失败，因为他是成功的。因为他十分自我的成功，所以他被咬伤了。

完


End file.
